


Baby, Stay With Me Always

by Feyatsirk



Series: Mythical au [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Family Secrets, Human!Jonghyun, M/M, She sets things into motion though so, Thanks shitty anti :D, There is a shitty fan appearance in this, Werewolf!Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Minhyun is told about his family secret when he's six and hides it from everyone and keeps under control even when stressed by the idol life. However, when Jonghyun is cornered by an anti-fan at one of their fansigns it sets his wolf on edge and he can't calm down, constantly shifting between his wolf-side and human till he knows Jonghyun's 100 percent safe.





	Baby, Stay With Me Always

**Author's Note:**

> I redid this plot idea (Werewolf!Mh) like six or seven times. I went through a few different plots before settling on this one. I liked the idea of it being a secret more than having certain members also being supernaturals so this is what happened. Hopefully it's nice and does well? If not oh well. Today was my last chance on this plot before I scrapped it and it finally started working in my favor till I managed to finish it. It probably isn't my best, and I could do better werewolf style things but oh well. 
> 
> Title from [KNK - We Are The One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i3ydEE8LZ4)
> 
> All errors are mine. Unbeta'd/Unedited.

Minhyun remembers the day his mom sat him down and told him their family secret. He had just turned six and it was cloudy and looked like it wanted to rain; you could smell it in the air, but it hadn't reached their part of town yet if it even would. She sat him in her lap as she spoke softly. Sujin having received the talk the year before. He remembers her crying but didn't know why. Still, he looked up at his mom as she spoke. Explaining this secret did not involve his father. He couldnt know of their secret and didn’t think he would understand if they did tell him. Minhyun frowned at that, he didn’t like keeping secrets from his dad. She continued. 'You'll feel the changes soon. You'll have better sight, be faster, heal a little better than most. You'll have abilities others won't and you'll have to learn to control your anger. If you get too mad, you'll reveal yourself. Do you understand?' He nods a little but asks if that's why he can smell things his friends can't. She nods and taps his nose. 'I will teach you about scents in the future. I promise.' He nods and frowns a bit before hugging her and climbing off her lap.

"Can I still be friends with those not like us? I don't want to hurt them, mama." She leans forward and cups his round cheeks with a smile.

"Of course, you can darling." She kisses his forehead and sends him off with the reminder not to tell anyone. He doesn’t. Not on purpose anyway. Minhyun remembers when his father left because of him. He was nine and was pissed about something small. He hadn't realized his eyes changed to a brilliant gold while his nails sharpened to claws or his teeth, the ones not missing, elongated. His mother had run in sensing his change to see him shouting while her husband stared at him. His mother covered her mouth in shock as he was slapped. Mostly for shouting but out of shock of what he became as well. Minhyun touches his cheek where he was slapped and feels the claws. Eyes widening, he pulled his hand to look at them, touching his mouth before his eyes lock with his mother. Tears running down his face. He was back to normal within five seconds. His father shouting at his mom about the secret and everything. Sujin had come and taken him to the bedroom to hide out. Not that it mattered. Their ears heard everything. He left the next day, they still see him but rarely.

Now, as he sits in his apartment with his mom, he rubs his eyes and sighs.

"Mom, I have to tell my group. It's been ten years. They deserve to know." She smiles at him and shakes her head.

"You mean that boy deserves to know. I can smell him all over you and this apartment." Minhyun flushes bright red and ducks his head. Mumbling that theres nothing going on. He was terrified any strong emotion aside from happiness would set off his shift. He hasn’t allowed any strong emotions since that day. His mom worries sometimes but he knows laughter and stress don't set off his shift. Worrying does. Anger does. He isn't risking an emotion like Love doing it. He doesn't even know how that would work but he knows if he gazes too long or feels his heart flutter too often, he can feel the itch of his teeth wanting to elongate. His mother cups his cheek and smiles.

"I know you wish to tell them, but you can't. They mustn't know about us or the rest of this world. It endangers them. You know this." He nods. His cousins fiancé had died a few years ago, he had told her, and she accepted him but theres people who hate his kind and search for them and those who mingle with them to kill them. She was attacked all alone. He still smells of sadness when they see him. He couldn't stand to lose Jonghyun like that. He laughs at his next thought though.

"What if he figures it out? Or I ask what he thinks about this world?" He smiles softly but sinks back from her darkened gaze.

"Hwang Minhyun. I forbid you from trying any of these ideas. Youll only endanger them. I’m going to head home now. Come take me to the station." He bows his head and sighs. 'Yes mom...' Once he returns her to the train station, he heads back to his apartment and smells Jonghyun before he gets inside and smiles softly. The food he brought barely peeking through his scent which has always made him curious. Perhaps he'll call his mom and ask later. Jonghyun comes out of the kitchen with glasses for the drink he got them and napkins.

"I wanted to watch a movie but Minki was being obnoxious so, Hi." He grins and Minhyun shrugs.

"I don't mind. The spare bed is made up still if you want to sleep here." He washes his hands and settles in to watch the movie and eat. His head a bit dizzy as it always is when he's surrounded _just_ by Jonghyuns scent. The other looking at him as he frowns. His hand coming to Minhyun's forehead as he mumbles he feels warm. Minhyun chuckles and gently pushes his hand away.

"I’m always warm, remember?"

"Yes? It still doesn't mean you don't have a fever." Minhyun shakes his head, smiling as he realizes the movie theyre watching has werewolves in it. Horrible ones in terms of accuracy but what can he do? Call and give pointers? He'd reveal too much and doubted they would listen anyway. Still, he thought about what his mother had said, how she forbade him from asking but, he loves this boy. He needs to know.

"What if werewolves were a thing...but not like these ones?" Jonghyun looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Like...humans but enhanced abilities of wolves. That'd be pretty cool." Jonghyun shrugs and agrees still confused.

"But werewolves are meant to be scary. They're a Halloween monster." Minhyun frowns a little and forces a laugh.

"Well yeah but I think itd be awesome if they were real...just humans with enhanced abilities. You could be friends with a werewolf." He laughs and looks at Jonghyun who's looking at him weirdly.

"Are you okay? You've never had an interest in wanting to talk supernatural creatures. Let alone voice a crazy thought of 'what if they were real'. So, what’s the deal?" Minhyun shakes his head and smiles tightly.

"I don't know what you mean honestly. I've always been interested in these things." He nervously laughs and Jonghyun just stares at him weirdly. 'Alright...' he mumbles, turning back to the movie as Minhyun sighs. The movie ending an hour later or so, Jonghyun asleep against Minhyuns shoulder. He rests his head against his hair and nudges his nose into his hair to inhale his scent feelings relaxed and settled. Despite Jonghyuns stress that seems as though it's permanently ingrained in his natural scent now. He strokes his arm gently with his thumb. Jonghyun stirring just a little before his eyes flutter open. Minhyun pretending to be asleep then, stopping his thumb and relaxing his body slightly. Jonghyun tensed realizing how they were and slowly moved Minhyuns head off his, getting up with a stretch and yawn before turning off the tv. Moving to set the remote down and cursing softly when he miscalculated the height and dropped the remote too soon. A loud clatter of plastic hitting glass echoed in the room. Minhyun sitting up shocked from the noise.

"Sorry. You really are a light sleeper you know that?" He chuckles and Minhyun grins a little. He doesn’t need to know the noise was as if it was beside his head. Jonghyun takes care of the dishes and trash before wiping down the table and Minhyun watches amused. Jonghyun goes into Minhyuns room, grabbing an extra pair of sweats before heading to the extra bathroom not wanting to invade Minhyuns private one. Minhyun glances at the bathroom door and then the spare room, he kind of wants Jonghyun to sleep in his bed...with him. He misses Jonghyuns scent on his bedding. Minhyun goes and cleans up, washing his face and decides to shower really quickly. Walking out in his pjs to see Jonghyun fidgeting by the door.

"What is it?"

"You just seemed more cuddly than usual. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Minhyun stares before nodding softly.

"I've just been wanting to cuddle honestly. I miss cuddling with everyone." Jonghyun smiles softly and asks if he'd allow him to sleep in his bed. Minhyun nods with a smile. He towel dries his hair and tells Jonghyun hell be right back as he goes and locks up. Cheering to himself before looking put together and heads into the bedroom. Jonghyun already lying in bed yawning. As Minhyun climbs in, hes unsurprised by Jonghyun moving closer to allow him to cuddle. Jonghyun saying goodnight and Minhyun can hear the sleep taking over his voice. He chuckles and rests his head against Jonghyuns. Mumbling a soft goodnight as well as a sweet dreams. Jonghyuns breathing evening out quickly just proving how tired he was. He strokes his hair gently and sighs. His head still fuzzy as his wolf side howls in delight at their scents mixing, despite knowing it won't last long though.

A few days later, one of Minhyuns worse fears come true. They were having a fansigning event. Minhyun hated these. All the scents and emotions made his head hurt; towards the beginning he excuses himself to the restroom, simply finding an empty hall to breathe in. Hearing voices after a few moments, he freezes as he smells Jonghyun and a stranger.

"You're going to run the group into the ground again. Don't you realize you're doing it now?" Minhyun frowns deeply but keeps himself from peeking around the corner. Jonghyun glances around for an exit, he can't find one and keeps his head down as the supposed fan drills him.

"The group had so many appearances, now you're down to random fansigns again. How are you such a fuck up?" He hears a sound that seemed suspiciously like a hit before he hears footsteps and Jonghyun exhale in surprise. Stepping around, he sees the fan shove Jonghyun again and takes a deep breath.

"Hey!" Jonghyun looks up shocked at seeing him. The fan jumping back and fixing her hair before putting on a smile.

"You're so much more handsome in per-"

"Apologize to him." Jonghyun stares at him, confusion and relief both coming off him in waves; which he's thankful for the relief. It overpowers the smell of hurt.

"Oppa. I didn't d-"

"I saw you shove him and heard what you said to him. Apologize. Now." Minhyun takes a step closer and Jonghyun grips his wrist lightly. Trying to understand how he possibly heard what was said. The girl pouting before glaring at Jonghyun.

"Why don't you say anything?! I didn’t do anything to you!" Jonghyun flinches and the girl brings her hand back as if to hit him when Minhyun grabs her wrist. Snapping a photo of her face with his phone.

"Leave. You're banned from fan events." She stares at him in shock before yanking her hand away and leaving. Minhyun looks at Jonghyun who's just staring up at him before Minhyun looks away. He can feel his wolf trying to get to the surface. Make sure Jonghyun is okay and unharmed since he's taken too long. The other reaching his hand out to cup his face when Minhyun turns and pulls him along. Turning the corner and checking the camera angles to make sure theyre not seen. Jonghyun frowning at him as Minhyun grips both arms a moment before checking him over a bit frantically.

"Min I'm okay. What is with you?" Minhyun doesn't answer. Can't answer. His teeth elongated and his eyes golden as he checks him over. The anger over the fan even speaking rudely and threatening to hit him causing his shift. Jonghyun jumps and pulls his arm away, turning it to see a small prick of blood. Minhyun smells the blood and drops his hands, curling his hands into a fist before he moves away from Jonghyun and squats by the wall; hands curled against his chest to hide the claws and his head down to keep the rest hidden. Jonghyun going into the bathroom nearby and grabbing tissue for his arm before he then kneels in front of Minhyun.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" He shakes his head and gets out a single word.

"Can't." Jonghyun frowns at how he sounds and cups his face. Gently lifting his head to look at him. Jonghyun gasps when he sees the eyes and teeth, his hands dropping away before he scrambles back a little.

"You... what? What is this?" Minhyun shakes his head and turns his head down again. Telling Jonghyun to go back to the signing and tell them he's sick. He watches as Minhyun gets up, pushing his hand against wall, his claws shrinking in front of his eyes.

"That...Minhyun you can't just le-"

"I have to. I can’t get this under control. I don't know why. You shouldn't have even found out. I'm sorry." Jonghyun grabs his wrist and sees the claws, frowning as he yanks him back. Asking softly for him not to run as he calls their manager. Explaining that Minhyuns throwing up and looks horrible. Telling him he knows he can’t run off and leave them alone so hes going to run him home. 'I probably won’t return. I want to make sure he gets some soup and such.' Their manager is understandably upset with them both but shoos them away. Jonghyun drags Minhyun to the extra van and gets in to drive him home. Minhyun hunched over to hide himself, Jonghyun glances at him once they're in the car; Minhyun can smell the worry radiating off him.

"Want to explain what the hell this is?" He shakes his head and tells him to call his sister for answers. He wasn’t even supposed to reveal this, but it happened out of worry. Jonghyun sighs and takes Minhyun’s phone, searching for Sujin’s number before he hits call and puts it on speaker. After a few rings, she picks up worried.

“Hyunnie? You never call during your events are you okay?” Minhyun looks over at Jonghyun who speaks up and Minhyun snorts at the surprised noise his sister makes.

“Noona, Minhyun told me to call you. I want answers. He refuses to tell me anything.” Sujin is silent as what he said settles in and then she explodes.

“Answers? Hwang Minhyun what have you done. Mother specifically told you you’re _forbidden_ from telling him! She’s going to be pissed at you. You realize the _danger_ you’ve just put him in?”

“Wait! He didn’t tell me. He just… he helped me out with an issue, pulled me to a corner and started checking me over. He had claws and whatnot. So, what is this? Why were his eyes glowing?”

“I’ll meet you at Minhyun’s. I can’t discuss this over the phone. Too many ears.” With that she hangs up and Minhyun gives a pitiful whine low in his throat. Jonghyun looks at him confused and asks what’s wrong. Minhyun shaking his head and looks out the window. His teeth and eyes to normal again while his claws keep popping out every so often, eventually just clenches his hands and ignoring the pain of his claws digging into his palms whenever they come out. When they finally arrive at Minhyun’s they head upstairs and Jonghyun punches in the code before opening the door. Sujin already inside with what smells like tea. Minhyun moves past him and into Sujin mumbling soft enough for only her to hear. ‘A fan was tormenting him and tried to hit him. My wolf won’t calm down now.’ Sujin frowns and pats his back as she strokes his hair. ‘Sit.’ She tells Jonghyun and he does, not wanting to piss her off now that he knows she has the same thing Minhyun does. Wondering suddenly if their mom does too. Voicing the question aloud and isn’t surprised when Sujin nods. ‘She does. It’s part of her family line.’

“What…is it exactly?” Sujin pushes Minhyun to sit and he does but keeps his hands hidden till Jonghyun moves closer and grabs one hand. Watching his nails shift from normal to sharp claws. Blinking curiously as he listens to Sujin explain.

“She told us when we were six. Basically, it’s a lycanthrope curse.” That makes Jonghyun look up.

“Lycanthrope? As in _werewolf?”_ They both nod and Jonghyun looks between them before he asks Sujin to show him since Minhyun’s a bit off right now obviously. She does, her teeth elongating as her eyes glow golden; Her nails now sharpened to a point as well and he nods once.

“Can’t you become a wolf?”

“Our family can’t. Some can. Not ours, or at least, no ones learned how.” She shrugs and is back to appearing human within a blink of an eye. Jonghyun looks at Minhyun and sees his eyes flashing again.

“But why is he… this uncontrolled right now?” Sujin looks at Minhyun and shrugs.

“I don’t know. I plan to call mom and ask her. Do you mind watching him? I’ll just step into the other room.” He nods as she walks into the spare bedroom and Minhyun yanks his hand away before getting up and pacing. Glancing at Jonghyun before he walks over to him and kneels to look at his arm and the spots where his nails went in earlier on accident.

“They don’t hurt. Is that why you’re all weird right now?” Minhyun shrugs and checks the skin around the puncture marks. He can smell a small infection wanting to start and goes to the closet to find a first aid kit and comes back to cover them in a cream. Jonghyun rolls his eyes as Minhyun turns his arm again so he can do that. Minhyun’s control slowly coming back for the time being since he’s letting him take care of his injury. Jonghyun looking down at his own hands and then chuckles a bit.

“Is this side of you why you were so cuddly the other day? And why you asked about being friends with werewolves?” Minhyun had forgotten about that conversation and feels his ears burn as he nods.

“Yes. For the second part, first part… it’s just _you_ I’m cuddly with.” Minhyun feels him tense a little before he’s moving his arm away and turning to look at him. His eyes searching Minhyun’s face as he looks to the side not wanting to look at him.

“Why? You literally could go after anyone and you choose _me?_ Are you okay?” Minhyun frowns at him and cups his face which makes Jonghyun jump a little and stare wide eyed.

“Don’t do that. Don’t belittle yourself like that. I’d be lucky as hell if I could have you as mine, anyone would be. You’re amazing.” Jonghyun continues to stare and gently grabs Minhyun’s wrists to push them down with a soft smile.

“Thank you. I think you’re wrong but thank you.”

“Jjuya…” They both jump when Sujin comes storming from the other room, eyes wide as she throws the phone to Minhyun who catches it confused.

“Mom?”

“You remember that story I told you and Sujin about mates and true partners? How they could be ‘wolves or human or anything else.”

“Y-Yes…?”

“Congratulations. Your wolf has recognized him as yours.” Jonghyun looks between the two of them as Sujin covers his mouth and Minhyun stares blankly. He wonders what she had told them.

“You should have called me the moment you noticed this acting up.”

“It didn’t start till today, it’s not like people are trying to attack Jonghyun every day! This can’t be true though… you’re positive?”

“Of course, I am. You think I would lie to you; I know how you care for the boy, and it makes a lot of sense now. Let him in. Tell him whatever he wants to know because I have a feeling he’ll be around for a while.” Jonghyun hugs his knees as Minhyun hangs up and hands the phone back to Sujin. Asking if she heard that and she nods surprised. ‘What are you going to do?’ Minhyun looks at her before looking at Jonghyun with a soft smile, the other looking confused before he looks back at Sujin and says ‘Nothing’.

“Wait what?” Sujin asks concerned and Jonghyun stares between the two before standing.

“I think you two have some _things_ to discuss so I’m going to head back to the fansign. Maybe I can catch a few people.” Sujin and Minhyun look at him and Minhyun tells him he can’t tell anyone about them, and he just laughs ‘Who would I tell?’ they both smile, and he waves as he leaves. Sujin turns on Minhyun and smacks him.

“What do you mean _nothing!?_ You have to be near him and allow him to accept your other side of you’ll go feral. Is that what you want?”

“He already accepts it…and I’m always near him. We’re in a group together. I’ll be fine.”

\---- Three Months Later ----

Minhyun gasps as he gets out of bed carefully. His body aching from his wolf trying to wiggle it’s way to the surface again. He hardly got any sleep. Jonghyun having decided to sleep over but in the spare room since Minhyun didn’t ask for cuddles this time. When he manages to get into the shower he leans against the wall and can hear Jonghyun still sleeping. His heart still low and steady. Minhyun knows he needs to just accept things and tell Jonghyun about the night he found out; that he’s his _one_ , his _mate_ basically but he’s scared he’ll reject him. Shaking his head, he finishes up in the shower and heads out to dress. Pulling his shirt on as he hears a soft knock at his door, glancing over he sees Jonghyun and forces a smile.

“Morning.”

“Morning. So, your sister texted me last night. She said I needed to talk to you this morning. Wouldn’t say about what.” Minhyun nods and sits on his bed, rubbing his hair dry before Jonghyun moves to sit behind him and takes the towel and does that for him. Minhyun tensing before taking the towel from him and shaking his head. Jonghyun kneeling behind him with his hands out in surprise.

“What the hell, Minhyun?”

“That…has meaning for us. You were basically _grooming_ me.”

“So?! Give me that back. You talk, I listen while drying your damn hair.” He yanks the towel back and Minhyun growls lightly gripping the towel and meeting Jonghyun barring his teeth back at him. ‘Let me take care of you dammit.’ Jonghyun barks out and Minhyun tenses before he lets go of the towel and puts his hands up in surrender. ‘Good. Now talk.’ Minhyun looks down at his lap and Jonghyun rubs his hair dry.

“The day you found out… Mom didn’t say nothing, she asked if I remembered these stories she used to tell about others like us finding that one person who took care of them, loved them, and protected them when those who hate us found us. Our mates I guess, but they calmed our wolves and made sure we were happy too. She would tell us these stories all the time when we were little. We thought they were just that… _stories._ She told me that day they’re not.” Some point during his talking, Jonghyun had stopped drying his hair and he can hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest, glancing behind him he finds Jonghyun holding the towel in a white-knuckled grip as he stares at him.

“You… I’m supposedly the one? Your mate?” Minhyun nods once and Jonghyun settles back on his heels and drops the towel and his hands into his lap as he thinks. Minhyun smiles to himself slightly smelling the slight burst of happiness come from him before it turns into anxiety with a small hint of slight pride which makes him curious.

“Is this a bad time to tell you I can smell you’re happy about this?” Jonghyun looks at him as Minhyun smiles sheepishly and Jonghyun shouts his questions at him.

“Smell?! What do you mean you can smell I’m happy!? Is that why you always comfort me suddenly?!” Minhyun laughs and gives a small nod.

“I figured, you’re feeling upset and anxious, may as well use my senses to my advantage and help you.” Jonghyun stares at him and Minhyun flinches at the slight sourness he suddenly smells.

“I don’t understand. You can smell emotions? So, can you smell when… I…ya know.”

“I can smell when any of us does it. Including the manager.” Jonghyun gags and then starts laughing hysterically. Nearly falling off the bed from falling sideways, Minhyun catching him with an unamused look.

“Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. But seriously, I’m glad your first reaction was happiness. I’m not sure why you suddenly became.... anxious?” Jonghyun looks at him then down at his hands as he fidgets.

“It’s a lot to deal with. I would happily keep you safe and protected and love you and all that. However, I’m scared about the… people who search for you. What is that? Is that the same danger Sujin mentioned?” Minhyun nods and pulls him into a hug. Telling him his family hasn’t been found in centuries except the one mishap with his cousin but that was an accident. They’re still not sure what entirely happened there. Jonghyun paling a little at that asking for that story which Minhyun smiles and says ‘Nope.’ Instead, he cups Jonghyun’s face and smiles.

“You’d accept being my mate? We…kind of mate for life, and I know we’re only twenty-four. I didn’t want to mention anything in fear you’d feel _forced_ into it.” Jonghyun smiles softly and rests his hands over top of Minhyun’s on his face and nods.

“I already do most of those things. I already take care of you, I clearly calm you, I love you and I want to keep your safe.” Minhyun looks at him in shock and moves his hands from his face to pull him into a tight hug, burying his nose against the junction of his neck and shoulder. Breathing in his scent to truly calm his wolf down. Jonghyun smiling as he strokes his hair, turning his head to kiss his jaw since it’s the closest part to him.

“I accept every part of you, Minhyunnie. Your werewolf side, your clean freak side, even your overprotective side. And from how you’re smelling and nuzzling my face right now, I’m guessing I have to accept a possessive side too huh?” A nod against his throat and he laughs. Holding Minhyun close to him as he maneuvers himself to sit in his lap. Minhyun pulling away to hold his hips and look up at him.

“Thank you for accepting. My sister and mom will be happy to hear it.” Jonghyun asks to see his shift and he does so. Holding his hips lightly not wanting to prick him again. His canines peaking out slightly from his mouth and his eyes change. Jonghyun brushes his fingers down his cheek and searches his face before he leans forward and kisses him gently. Minhyun gasping at the action before pulling away, his face human again. Jonghyun looks at him wide eyed, worried he did something wrong before Minhyun’s pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Jonghyun groaning from the force of it before he gently pushes on his chest to calm him down. Minhyun reducing the force of his kiss but still kisses him deeply. Jonghyun kissing back just as enthusiastically. Jonghyun knows he’ll have to get used to a few things now. Like the nuzzling and scent marking Minhyun does with everyone but specifically him. Things he talks about make things click into place in Jonghyun’s head. He finds knowing about his secret doesn’t change much in terms of how he thinks of Minhyun. Now he just has to be careful not to get injured. He doesn’t need a repeat of Minhyun losing control slightly in the middle of an event or smothering him by checking him over till he’s sure he’s 100 percent fine. Last time it happened he tripped coming inside and Minhyun didn’t stop checking him over till he could see _all_ of him. Minhyun on the other hand, has to get used to the fact he can show his entire self to someone besides his mother or sister and enjoy how Jonghyun laughs loudly and oozes happiness when he kisses all over him, scenting him and making him feel just as loved as he makes Minhyun feel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
